


Почему Ламберт пах рекой

by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Routine, Каэр Морхен, подростки, соперничество
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020
Summary: Во время попойки в Каэр Морхене перед боем с Дикой Охотой на Геральта накатила странная ностальгия. То ли дело было в белой чайке, то ли атмосфере, то ли в сидящем рядом Ламберте. Он привычно пах легким ароматом полноводной реки, по-настоящему улыбался, что делал не так уж часто, и тер давно сошедший укус на шее, который когда-то ему оставил сам Геральт.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Почему Ламберт пах рекой

**Author's Note:**

> Бета jagressive, обитает тут:  
> [АОЗ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagressive)  
> [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/2540990)  
> 

Ламберт всегда, сколько Геральт его знал, был грубым и порывистым засранцем.    
Белый волк усмехнулся собственным мыслям, выпил очередную чарку самогона и окинул младшего ведьмака взглядом. Ламберт был на удивление расслаблен, смеялся, весь вечер на лице мелькала улыбка, нисколько не похожая на привычную саркастическую ухмылку. Как долго они знакомы? Чуть меньше сотни лет. С тех пор, как Ламберт попал в Каэр Морхен в составе третьей группы ведьмаков  — последнего в истории, как выяснится позже, набора. Геральт, тогда еще девятилетний мальчишка, заприметил злого и недовольного недокормыша сразу: Весемир впервые за восемь лет, что Геральт жил в крепости, привел ученика. Остальных приводили другие: Унылый Альберт, Кавет и трое других старых ведьмаков ежегодно возвращающихся в Каэр Морхен на зимовку...

Геральт, довольно крупный для своих лет, отбил недокормыша у других мальчишек, увел его на отшибе барак, где располагалась одна из казарм, и укрыл пледом. Тот оскалился, несколько раз ругнулся, но плед принял, сразу же закутался по самые глаза и отполз в дальний угол, подальше от пугающего спасителя. Весь путь из внутреннего двора до пустой кровати, на которой ему предстояло провести ближайшие десять лет, мальчишка проделал дрожа, воровато озираясь по сторонам и отчаянно стараясь не дать стрекача. 

В самой крепости на момент прибытия очередного ученика уже было тридцать два мальчика. По именам Геральт знал только двенадцать. Каждому не терпелось расспросить новичка обо всем, они окружили его, пугая еще сильнее. Геральт был не особо общительным, поэтому остался в стороне, но, когда новичок неумело встал в стойку и поднял маленькие кулачки к груди, готовый защищаться, он понял, что пора выдергивать недокормыша из круга, иначе тот ввяжется в бой или того хуже — рухнет посреди общего зала от разрыва сердца. 

— Меня зовут Геральт, имена этих идиотов узнаешь потом, — он обвел рукой смотрящих на них с интересом мальчишек. — Как зовут тебя? — он оттеснил нового друга от толпы и кинул предупреждающий взгляд в сторону остальных. 

— Если не назовешь своего имени, буду звать тебя зайцем. Ты такой же пугливый и дрожишь также, — Геральт раздраженно стукнул по деревянному бортику кровати и скривился от боли: он еще не был полноценным ведьмаком, а потому на его теле все еще оставались синяки.

— Не смей называть меня трусом, — мальчишка взбеленился и кинулся на своего недавнего спасителя с кулаками. 

Геральт счастливо улыбнулся такому открытому проявлению эмоций и, с третьего раза, скрутил злого вертлявого чертенка, успевшего несколько раз больно ударить его по руке и животу. 

— Я сильнее, — в доказательство своих слов он чуть сдавил недовольно пискнувшего противника в захвате, — поэтому прекрати драться и скажи свое имя, таракашка! 

— Ламберт, — вихрастый высвободился из захвата, утер вытекшую из носа соплю рукавом грязной растянутой рубахи и юркнул на кровать, прихватив сползший на пол плед. Геральт только покачал головой и отправился к Весемиру поговорить о новичке. Наставник лишь усмехнулся на его просьбу и кинул: «Коли малец захочет, сам расскажет, а так он, как и вы все — сирота из бедняцкой семьи, лишний рот. Не забери я его, эту зиму он уж точно бы не пережил». Воспитанник только покивал на это и ушел. Где по лестницам и каменным обломкам, где по стене, он привычно забрался на южную полуразрушенную башню и сел, наблюдая за остальными.

Геральт не был ни общительным, ни особо заботливым. Он был на год, а то и два старше других, а потому редко играл во внутреннем дворе. Из-за того, что он почти всю свою жизнь провел в крепости, то не знал о мире снаружи почти ничего, кроме тех рассказов, которые ему приносили ведьмаки. Не имел привычек, какие были у других. Почти не помнил матери — лишь какой-то образ с яркими рыжими волосами изредка явился ему во снах, чтобы исчезнуть и оставить его в одиночестве. Ему нечего было рассказать, нечем было поделиться, а потому порой скучно было в компании других малолетних обитателей крепости: он попросту не понимал, о чем толкуют Койон или Эскель, когда они начинали говорить о каких-то «коровах», празднике весны или девочках. Кто эти девочки такие Геральт поймет лишь через пару лет, когда, разбирая сумки одного из захмелевших старых ведьмаков, обнаружит замусоленные карты с полуголыми женщинами в развратных позах. 

Геральт все же кое-что вызнал тогда у Весемира: тот прихватил мальчишку в каком-то веленском селении. Мальчик давно не мылся, не спал и ел последний раз почти сутки назад, да и то какой-то кусок черствого хлеба. Геральт прокрутил это еще раз, недовольно помотал головой и спустился с башни. Он тихонько прокрался на кухню, взял из кладовки мешочек сушеных ягод и грибов, налил в чарку воды и отнес все это в третий барак, где жили Вольтер, Япен, Беренгар и теперь Ламберт. Когда Геральт пришел, задира уже спал, поэтому мальчик поставил чарку на пол рядом с его кроватью, мешок с едой подсунул под набитую сеном подушку и удалился, напоследок накрыв оголившееся худое плечо сползшим пледом.

***

Так и повелось: Геральт не подружился с Ламбертом — у того лучше получилось найти язык с ребятами из своей группы — но стал приглядывать за ним. Поправлял удары там, где видел ошибку; чуть сильнее, чем о других думал во время тренировок, был чуть мягче с ним в спаррингах; иногда, приходя раньше в общий зал незаметно менялся с ним тарелками, если видел у себя в похлебке больше мяса или грибов, которые Ламберт обожал; чаще пускал к камину погреться, так как тот оказался ужасным мерзляком и зимой постоянно торчал у огня, ночью кутался в три-четыре одеяла и все равно дрожал. Таких маленьких, едва заметных жестов заботы могло набраться под полсотни. За два года Ламберт вытянулся, стал почти ростом с Геральта, перестал шугаться каждого звука и, слегка обнаглев, принялся показывать характер, попеременно выводя из себя то Весемира, то Унылого Альберта, то Кавена, то еще кого из старших. Вообще, Весемир занимался с ним больше других: он учил их основам выживания, рассказывал про стили боя, ставил первые позиции и гонял, чтобы после мутаций они с новыми силами не наделали ошибок. Потому наставнику и доставалось больше прочих.

— Ты неправильно держишь меч, — Геральт уже по старой, уже закрепившей привычке краем глаза следил за тренировками младших воспитанников. Особенно тщательно он приглядывался к наглому кудрявому Ламберту, что был тощее своих одногодок, но зато выигрывал в скорости и ловкости.    
  
Ламберт практиковался в бое на мечах с куклой, так как основная тренировка закончилась, и никто из мальчишек не пожелал сразиться с ним еще раз. Он работал едва ли не усерднее самого Геральта, но если старший слушал наставления Весемира и сразу исправлял свои ошибки, то задиристый кудряшка предпочитал игнорировать наставления ведьмака и бил так, как небо на душу положит. 

— Я тебя не спрашивал, — Ламберт, с раскрасневшимся лицом, отъевшийся за два года на ведьмачьем пайке, больше не напоминал детеныша утопца, а скорее походил на раздражающего воробья. Постоянно лез в драки, использовал в боях подлые приемчики, а на попытки поддержки огрызался. Совсем как сейчас. 

  
— Это так, но ты все равно неправильно его держишь, — светловолосый мальчик подошел к младшему, не боясь внезапной атаки, и застыл в ожидании реакции.    
  
— Допустим. И что мне подскажет любимый волчонок нашего Весемира? — Ламберт опустил деревянный малый меч слева от себя, оскалил рот с наполовину выпавшими молочными зубами и свел брови к носу. Это выглядело скорее забавно, чем угрожающе. Геральт рассмеялся. 

— Я бы сказал перестать сжимать рукоять как куриную шею, будто ты кого задушить хочешь, и учиться бить, работая всем телом, а не только руками.

Геральт взял со стойки у замшелой старой стены средний меч, взялся за него двумя руками и встал в стойку, опираясь на левую ногу, а правую оставив чуть назад и в сторону. Он нанес два удара по невидимому противнику сверху вниз, по диагонали, работая всем телом: основной толчок шел от рук и плеч, он отводил меч чуть назад, следуя за этим движением корпусом, при опускании меча резко перемещал корпус вперед вместе с оружием, слегка сгибая колени, чтобы погасить движение вперед и не упасть. 

— Вот так. 

— Показал как надо, молодец. А теперь вали отсюда, — Ламберт зло зыркнул на него и отвернулся, возвращаясь к бою с куклой, но на этот раз его стойка была более правильной, а в ударе участвовали не только руки, но и тело. 

— Постой, — Геральт поставил свой меч в стойку, и подошел вплотную, заставляя пальцы младшего разжаться на рукояти. — Не нужно переплетать пальцы между собой, одна ладонь должна быть выше, другая ниже, так он точно не улетит из рук, — он переставил пальцы Ламберта, чуть поправил положение его запястья относительно рукояти, затем еще раз надавил у основания ладони, чтобы заставить мальчишку перестать так сильно сжимать меч. — Если ты будешь так сильно его стискивать, у тебя через три удара подряд руки затекут, и ты точно получишь мечом противника прямо по ребра, или себе в лоб острием зарядишь с перепугу, — Геральт проверил положение плеч, пройдясь ладонями от запястий до лопаток, и отошел, довольный результатом. Напоследок Ламберт хорошо так пнул его по коленке и заехал локтем в живот, но старший проигнорировал эти жесты, приняв их за оскорбленное самолюбие. 

Ламберт ничего не ответил — удивительно, что вообще дослушал и не огрызнулся, даже в рожу не заехал навершием или кулаком, лишь в растерянности застыл с правильно сжатым в руках мечом. Геральт приподнял бровь, мол, давай. Ламберт фыркнул, переступил с ноги на ногу и принялся повторять связку из двух ударов, диагонального и бокового, иногда перемещаясь вокруг куклы небольшими шагами. Казалось он весь был поглощен этим воображаемым боем и вовсе перестал замечать присутствие другого воспитанника. Но вот сжать рукоять сильнее больше не пытался, как и перестал полагаться в замахе только на силу рук, подключая спину и ноги. 

Еще некоторое время Геральт, стоя в углу под тенью липы, наблюдал за усердно тренирующимся Ламбертом, не способный отделаться от запаха реки, что плотно забился в ноздри. Раньше Геральт не замечал, что от младшего тянуло прохладой большой реки с легким “привкусом” ила, каплей вонючей, как разложившийся труп, крушины и свежей рыбы. А теперь не мог понять, почему заметил это только сейчас, хотя Весемир и ранее иногда ставил их в пару для рукопашного или мечного боя, и ведь Геральт даже в столовой сидел напротив Ламберта. 

***

Когда настала весна и пришло время испытания травами, первым был Геральт. На каждого воспитанника требовался набор отваров из трав, а в первый этап, когда организм разрушался, чтобы быть потом перестроенным и вовсе требовал постоянного присутствия чародея, поэтому за раз прогоняли не больше трех человек. Геральт, Койон и Цверг были в первой тройке, каждого из них погрузили в сон, но Геральт первым пришел в себя. Он не помнил ничего из тех долгих часов и дней, что провел в забытье, только жар и боль: скручивающую, режущую, пекущую, почти невыносимую. Когда он очнулся, хотел только трех вещей: скорее засунуть что-нибудь в урчащий желудок, размять окаменевшее, почти ледяное тело и, наконец, отлить.

Оказалось, он пробыл во сне семь долгих дней, за которые его тело буквально перекроили изнутри, перешили на новый лад, сделав более совершенным: он стал сильнее, быстрее, внимательнее и намного могущественнее любого человека. Цверг так и не вышел из комы. Из всех тридцати трех мальчишек выжило только девять. Семь из трех десятков, так мало. Все трупы умерших в процессе, не пришедших в себя или неправильно мутировавших, которых из жалости добивали сами наставники, сожгли, а пепел закопали на небольшой поляне за дальним холмом. Геральт самолично поставил шесть камней с криво выбитыми именами, чтобы помнить. Чтобы хоть как-то показать, что здесь лежат люди, а не просто земля вспучилась волнами. Живыми выйти из этого испытания повезло немногим: Геральту, Эскелю, Вольтеру, Койону, еще двоим, имена которых Геральт не запомнил, и Ламберту. Тот выжил, но еще дня три валялся в горячке. Койон и Морган провели в таком состоянии чуть больше — пять дней, не считая тех десяти, которые были нормой для процесса трансмутации. Но только у кровати Ламберта в большом зале Геральт сидел как пес на цепи, почти не спал, чутко следя за состоянием младшего, каждый раз при изменении в шаре бежал звать чародея. Успокаивал его в такие мгновения только ставший отчетливее запах реки, из которого исчезла крушина и рыба, оставив только аромат чистейшей холодной воды и сочных мясистых водорослей.

Он смог позволить себе заснуть только тогда, когда Ламберт открыл глаза, вымученно выругался шепотом, повторив за Альбертом его любимую бранную фразочку и саркастично ухмыльнулся: «Я не сдох, даже не надейся». Геральт на это лишь обессиленно улыбнулся и рухнул на соседнюю койку, наконец отпуская себя. Ему было одиннадцать и теперь он стал ведьмаком. Почти стал: оставались еще долгие годы тренировок, испытание амулетом и Путь, которым он пойдет после окончания цеха. Геральт надеялся, что и Ламберт сможет пойти по Пути с ним, что доживет, раз смог принять мутации и не сойти с ума. 

***

В тот ли момент началось это помешательство? В тот ли момент Геральт разглядел в Ламберте что-то большее? Или это случилось еще в их первую встречу? Геральт не знал и не желал знать, но прошло полгода и у каждого из них началось половое созревание. Сперва они просто чуть вытянулись, так как Геральт был старше всех, он быстрее обзавелся проблемами, присущими этому периоду. Через три года после испытания его начали посещать душные, горячие сны, из-за которых к утру он просыпался мокрым, со следами затягивающихся ранок от ногтей на ладонях и эрекцией. Последнее было самым ужасным: мылись все в одно время, сбегая к ручью в двух сотнях шагов от крепости, одежды было мало, два, максимум три комплекта белья на каждого, к тому же Геральт просыпался не самым первым. Скрыть сей постыдный факт от соседа по спальне — уже одной на двоих — не удалось. Койон сперва усмехнулся, потом откровенно заржал, а затем рассказал незадачливому «деревенщине», что вот эту штуку в таком состоянии запихивают в женщину. Он сам видел, как его старший брат пихал это в соседскую девицу. Все это было до того, как деревню Койона спалили разбойники.

В тот момент Геральт понял, что с ним что-то не так. То есть дамы с пышными формами с двух карточек, которые он все-таки своровал у старшего ведьмака, нравились ему, но во снах он их не видел. Точнее сперва он не видел ничего, были лишь прикосновения: кто-то определенно приятный с небольшими грубыми ладонями трогал его везде, и даже там, принося с каждым касанием удовольствие; звуки, издаваемые то ли им самим, то ли неведомым партнером, и жар под веками, под кожей, бегущий по всему телу вниз, к центру удовольствия. Не было ни слов, ни имен, ни губ, только руки и давление, будто неизвестный партнер всегда был сверху. Однажды Койон разбудил Геральта среди ночи и велел ему заткнуться. Когда молодой ведьмак спросил в чем дело, сосед с раздражением ответил, что Геральт скулил. Очень громко скулил, подергиваясь как пес, которому чешут пузо. Тогда волчонок, как ласково называл каждого своего ученика Весемир, пожалел, что ему к бесу не выжгло эмоции на испытании, было так стыдно и неловко. Если бы ведьмаки не были лишены возможности краснеть, он бы наверняка весь стал цветом, как форма волчьей школы: багровым, почти сочно-красным, как цветок двоерога или того хуже, как ягода берберки.

Койон рассмеялся, посоветовал почаще спускать пар наедине с собой и вышел в предрассветную морозную муть поздней осени. Геральт упал лицом в подушку и взмолился Мелитэле, о которой почему-то помнил с тех времен, когда еще не осознавал себя. Рыжая женщина, олицетворяющая его далекое детство, часто упоминала Мелитэле, Геральт даже помнил начальные слова молитвы. Ведьмакам не пристало верить во что-то, точно так же, как и вмешиваться в политику, убивать людей и сворачивать с Пути. Но все это было лишь тем, что вдалбливал им Весемир. А сам Весемир не раз и не два демонстрировал своим воспитанникам, что он не самый идеальный образец ведьмака.

Слова молитвы сами ложились на губы, и Геральт уже не молился, а скорее исповедовался, просил избавить его от этого кошмара, обращая свои чаяния к богине. «Великая Мелитэле, мать всего сущего, пожалуйста, будь сейчас со мной. Я един с тобой, как ты едина с миром и жизнью его населяющей. Богиня, дай мне сил преодолеть все невзгоды и пошли мне смирение, коего так не хватает моему буйному разуму. Убереги от неверных мыслей, укажи Путь мне предназначенный, направь руку мою, отведи от меня беды и искушения. Да будет так». Геральт произнес закрепляющую фразу и выдохнул, открывая глаза. Он не пал на колени, даже не сложил руки в молитвенном жесте, лишь встал у каменной стены и прикрыл глаза, воскрешая в воспоминаниях тихий уверенный голос, читавший такую же молитву над очагом.

После этой ночи сны будто затихли, они не ушли насовсем, но стали не такими яркими, не такими сильными, они будто смягчились. Больше Геральта не выкручивало от прикосновения человека из сна, теперь жар превратился в тепло, а то желание, что одолевало его сначала, обратилось в едва тлеющую нужду, обросшую нежностью, как сухая ветка листьями по весне. Но если сны ослабли, то реальность стала бить еще сильнее. Теперь почти каждый поединок с Ламбертом, заканчивался он победой или поражением, неизменно приносил с собой удушающее возбуждение. Ламберт бил деревянным мечом, Геральт ставил блок, раздавался стук, еще и еще, каждый звук оставался в ушах и утекал куда-то вниз по спине, отдаваясь пульсацией в паху. Шаг, выпад, переход, блок, разворот, финт, уклонение, выпад, блок, контратака — и так до бесконечности. Если мечи деревянные — стук, занозы и гематомы, что исчезают еще в бою, если стальные — лязг, искры, отражающиеся пламенем в двух парах желтых глаз, порезы и раны, скорее обидные, чем серьезные.

Геральт крупнее и старше, он быстрее и сильнее, но бьет в пол силы, учится контролю, в бою спокоен, сосредоточен и следит за дыханием. Ламберт младше и меньше, чуть шустрее за счет габаритов, бьется зло, на эмоциях, не измеряя силы, в каждый удар вкладывает свое раздражение, гнев на судьбу и окружающих его людей, на смирение и спокойствие, с которым остальные воспитанники принимали свою участь, даже не пытаясь перечить Предназначению быть ведьмаком. Ламберт был единственным, кто это делал. Единственным, кто плевался ядом, бился до кровавых соплей и глубоких ран, кто дрался всерьез, как чертово животное, кто задирал всех, не обращая внимания на статус и состояние. Он задирал старших, даже Весемира, и с честью терпел наказание, каким бы оно ни было: надраить купальню, которую топили раз в неделю и по праздникам, убрать всю конюшню или выйти на двор, встать у столба и получить заслуженные розги. Злой, колючий, ядовитый, порывистый. И удивительно живой. С годами каждый из волчат начал закрываться, прятать эмоции, преодолевать гнев и держать каменное лицо в любых ситуациях. Лучше всех это выходило у Геральта, которого ядовитый еж Ламберт прозвал «каменным красавчиком». Если Геральт постигал спокойствие и искусство каменного лица, то Ламберт, казалось, обзавелся еще более острым языком, будто заточив его, более ядовитыми и колкими фразочками, каждая из которых ощущалась как укол отравленным шипом, большим или маленьким, в зависимости от настроения и степени антипатии Ламберта к конкретному человеку.

Но несмотря на это все, Геральт начинал все больше испытывать странную, необоснованную привязанность к Ламберту. Вероятно, на эту «фиксацию» повлияло и резко подскочившее либидо, и сны, наконец обретшие облик в виде языкастого желтоглазого, как и все ведьмаки, волчонка. После мутации Ламберт сбрил волосы и больше никогда не позволял им разрастаться вихрами, аргументируя это тем, что длинные патлы можно использовать против него в бою и что с волосами в принципе некомфортно: жарко, все чешется, нужно постоянно их расчесывать и мыть.

Странную атмосферу между ними заметил Эскель, сосед Ламберта. Этот медведеподобный парень с жуткой рожей и массивным подбородком, в очередной раз наблюдая за их жарким поединком, многозначительно хмыкнул — на грани слышимости, но так, что это определенно услышали все. В том числе и Геральт, который сбился и получил мечом по открытому левому боку. Лезвие проехалось по рубахе, разрезало кожу и как голодная акула впилось в плоть, обагряясь кровью, будто губы соком. Геральт схватился за бок, отступил на два шага и застыл, наблюдая в глазах Ламберта злой азарт и довольство. Тот был рад наконец, спустя пять долгих лет, наполненных победами Геральта, нанести ему удар, пусть не выиграть, но пробить, казалось, безупречную защиту, которую не брали ни слова, ни меч, ни знаки. Ламберт победно рассмеялся и пошел в наступление. И Геральт разозлился, впервые по-настоящему разозлился. Он перехватил меч двумя руками, и со свирепым лицом двинулся навстречу противнику. Удар, еще удар — и Ламберт покачнулся, едва ушел от удара по диагонали, оставив на лезвии меча пару волосков с головы. Они дрались как два чудовища. Два самца, делящих территорию и борющихся за превосходство. Они сталкивались мечами и телами, как два беса рогами. Геральт уже не сдерживал себя, в ход шло все: знаки, особенно часто он использовал аард, которым несколько раз откинул зарвавшегося волчонка на стену, аксий, чтобы затуманить разум и ударить исподтишка, и игни, чье пламя обжигало не вовремя подставленное плечо или лицо. 

Старший ведьмак давил младшего, оттесняя его в угол импровизированной арены во внешнем дворе. В глазах Ламберта было уже не самодовольство, а опасение. Он был на износе, это стало видно по обгоревшей, порезанной одежде, изможденному лицу и едва заметно дрожащим конечностям. Геральт видел это все, видел чужую слабость и использовал ее, чтобы нанести еще больше болезненных ударов. В очередном успешном выпаде беловолосый выбил меч из рук оппонента. Тот упал на землю, собирая спиной и гузлом пыль. Геральт сделал последний выпад, намереваясь добить противника ударом в шею, но его остановили. Сухая, старческая, но все еще сильная рука крепко сжала широкое юношеское запястье. Геральт моргнул раз, другой, оценивая масштаб беды: лезвие застыло в паре пальцев от шеи тяжело дышащего Ламберта. Весемир надавил сильнее, заставляя Геральта разжать руку. Не было ни шипения, ни стона боли, только звук падения полуторного меча на каменистый настил двора. Они оба, и Геральт, и Ламерт были грязными, изрезанными и уставшими. Но главным было другое: от обоих тянуло терпким, искрящим возбуждением. Этот запах вряд ли удалось бы скрыть от Весемира, для остальных же он затерялся в более резком запахе крови, подпаленных волос, кожи и пота, которым буквально провоняли оба ведьмака. Наставник окинул их обоих тяжелым взглядом, одним словом разогнал столпившихся вокруг волчат в стороны и увел пострадавших в замок.

— Раз вы такие идиоты, будете сами обрабатывать раны. Меня не волнует, как вы будете это делать, но чтоб не смели просить других о помощи, — Весемир принес им бинты с настоями календулы, ромашки, облепихи, ведро воды и оставил в прихожей купальни.

Ламберт и Геральт сперва кидали друг на друга злобные взгляды, обрабатывая раны на руках и ногах. Никто из них не говорил, возбуждение, уже не такое сильное, продолжало мучить беловолосого ведьмака так же, как и его задиристого собрата. Когда дело дошло до спины и груди Геральт сдался. Даже с его гибкостью невозможно было нормально обработать рану под правой лопаткой и ожог на пояснице. У Ламберта была похожая проблема: он как раз пытался достать до забившегося пылью длинного пореза под ребрами. Геральт подсел ко все еще дующемуся юноше, выхватил у него из рук тряпицу, смочил ее в ведре и провел по ране, смывая грязь. Ламберт даже не поморщился. Дальше Геральт довольно умело обработал рану настойкой ромашки и наложил тугую повязку на торс, стараясь как можно меньше касаться горячей бледной кожи. 

Ламберт тихо выдохнул, когда Геральт наконец убрал руки. Грудь сдавило бинтами, и младший ведьмак скривился. Теперь ему минимум пару дней предстояло дышать вполсилы из-за чертового красавчика с каменной рожей. Было ясно, что тот рассчитывал на ответную любезность, поэтому Ламберту ничего не оставалось, как обработать раны, нанесенные им же. Но кто сказал, что он обязан при этом быть столь же деликатным и аккуратным, как Геральт? 

Ведьмак подошел к товарищу со спины, взял еще сухую тряпку, смочил ее водой и провел по ожогу, не жалея силы. Геральт зашипел, даже чуть вздрогнул, но не двинулся с места. Ламберт ухмыльнулся и сделал еще три движения туда-сюда, каждый раз почти до боли вдавливая тряпку в обнажившееся под пламенем мясо. Геральт терпел, не двигался, лишь шипел как змея, да сжимал кулаки. Младшему ведьмаку, взбешенному очередным проигрышем, показалось этого мало: он взял в руки мазь из масла зверобоя и сока крапивы, намазал ею ладонь и принялся втирать липкую, жгучую массу в место ожога. Кажется, из глаз Геральта брызнули слезы, возможно, ему даже было больно. Очень больно, раз он почти не дышал и стиснул зубы так сильно, что Ламберт мог услышать скрежет. Он усмехнулся и напоследок ударил по обгоревшей до голых мышц коже ладонью. 

Этого Геральт уже выдержать не мог: он резко развернулся, саданул Ламберту кулаком по челюсти и повалил его на пол. Ламберт успел среагировать и уперся руками, не давая противнику завалить себя полностью. Пах Геральта оказался вплотную прижат к паху Ламберта. Они на мгновение застыли — столь непривычно было ощущать возбуждение другого мужчины так полно и явно. А затем все завертелось с невероятной скоростью: Ламберт взревел, двинул головой, ударяя Геральта по носу, и вывернулся из-под более сильного тела, блокируя руки. Он оказался сидящим перед противником и держащим его руки над головой. Геральт стремительно метнулся навстречу, не обращая внимания на явно сломанный нос, совершил бросок, роняя противника на пол и обхватив ногами чужие бедра в болезненном захвате. Они принялись кататься по полу, нанося друг другу хаотичные удары по корпусу ногами и руками. Азарт продолжавшегося поединка и тесный контакт — почти кожа к коже и рана к ране — подстегивал, заставляя их драться яростнее, выплескивать всю скопившуюся злость и желание на собрата. 

В один момент Геральт оказался снизу: Ламберт оседлал его, больно сдавив коленями бедра и пригвоздил голени Геральта к полу сапогами, руки ведьмака он связал подвернувшейся в драке рубахой. Они оба тяжело дышали, все извалялись в грязи, оставшейся в предбаннике от сапог других ведьмаков. Повязка Ламберта стала похожа на ветошь и в нескольких местах порвалась, ожог на спине у самого Геральта горел огнем, из-за содранной, едва засохшей сукровицы. Каждую секунду мозг и тело простреливало маленькими разрядами, Геральт дрожал, едва сдерживая порыв двинуться навстречу, чуть-чуть вздернуть бедра вверх, чтобы избавиться наконец от этого осточертевшего возбуждения, но сам не двигался, ожидая дальнейших действий Ламберта. Тот лишь положил руки ему на плечи, уперся взглядом змеиных глаза в две такие же черные нити зрачков, утопленных в ярком, пылающем золоте, и пытался отдышаться. Геральт в любой момент мог вырваться и продолжить их поединок, но ему почему-то не хотелось этого делать. Напротив, он даже наслаждался, пусть и мнимым, сиюминутным, но таким приятным главенством над собой другого ведьмака. Все было как в его снах: сильные пальцы небольших рук, жар, дрожь, запах похоти и пота, легкий, едва пробивающийся аромати реки от Ламберта и тяжесть чужого тела. Не хватало только звуков и движения. 

Геральт не думал, что он делает, лишь действовал на уровне инстинкта: он впился зубами Ламберту в шею, прикусил почти до мяса, ощущая на губах вкус крови, и одновременно двинул бедрами вверх. В голосе Ламберта стон удовольствия слился с воплем боли, он впился в бледные плечи старшего ногтями, распарывая кожу. Они оба на мгновение вернулись во время, когда у них не было ни сил, ни чувств, ни знаний, только людские ощущения и ничего больше. Это было как одновременно ослепнуть, оглохнуть, потерять всего себя в чем-то невозможном и одновременно столь реальном и ярком, что они даже перестали дышать. 

Наверно единственное, с чем Геральт мог сравнить это — с комой при трансмутации, когда ты будто не существуешь, и для тебя есть лишь что-то одно, определяющее твою суть — одна эмоция, одна мысль, одно чувство. Тогда это была боль, сейчас было похоже, но приятнее. Гораздо приятнее. Удовольствие ли это? Наверное да, но оно отличимо от боли лишь парой оттенков, незначительными деталями и полутонами, оставаясь по сути таким же сильным, таким же фундаментальным, резким и быстрым, как удар или искра. Это длилось не больше доли секунды, но и этого времени хватило, чтобы что-то незаметно, едва ощутимо, изменилось. 

Геральт отцепился от шеи Ламберта, напоследок лизнув закровивший укус. Ламберт неуклюже поднялся, предавая все мифы о ведьмачьей ловкости и координации праху, и направился в сторону купальни, по пути скинув разорванную одежду на лавку. Геральт выпутался из рубашки и устремился за ним, оставив портки с исподним и сапогами в предбаннике. Ламберт стоял к нему спиной, он развел под металлическим баком огонь с помощью игни и ожидал, пока вода закипит, попутно разыскивая по шкафам остатки грубого бурого мыла, которое ведьмаки варили самостоятельно. Геральт не стал к нему приближаться, все еще ощущая какую-то неловкость, и принялся наполнять деревянную лохань холодной водой, чтобы потом ее развести. Ламберт победно вскрикнул, обнаружив мыло и затушил огонь аардом, подхватывая вторую лохань и наполняя ее кипятком. Каким-то неведомым образом им удалось избежать соприкосновения при наливании воды из одной бочки, но вот мыло было одно. Так что Геральту в любом случае придется просить Ламберта поделиться. 

Пока младший намыливал себя, напевая какую-то похабную песенку, подхваченную у Катена, Геральт старался на него не пялиться, продолжая рыться по ящикам в поисках мыла. Но оно не находилось. А глаза сами собой соскальзывали на обнаженное тело. Ведьмак осознал, что чертово возбуждение опять накатывает и уже определенно от вида Ламберта. Геральт отвернулся, закрыл глаза, прислонившись лбом к холодной стене и стал представлять себе разделку утопца, которую недавно для них проводил Альберт. Утопец вонял, гнил и вообще был мерзким. Но даже его облик смог лишь слегка сбавить градус накала. 

Внезапно в спину Геральту прилетел кусок мыла, запущенный с хорошим таким замахом:

— Прекрати пытаться скрыть от меня это, красавчик. Я все равно чую твой запах, который ясно говорит: ты меня хочешь, — Ламберт будто не испытывал ни капли смущения, также нагло улыбался, открыто демонстрируя всего себя. — Так что бери чертово мыло и побыстрее намыливай свою задницу: твою рану на плече мы так и не обработали, а если она загноится, то мне точно достанется от Весемира, — он поморщился при упоминании наставника и отвернулся, продолжая смывать с себя мыльную воду. 

Геральт подобрал мыло, с рекордной для себя скоростью вымылся и уже через пять минут стоял босыми ногами в предбаннике, ожидая, пока с него перестанет течь и можно будет надеть портки. Белье он собирался постирать в реке, а сапоги взять в руки и босиком пробежать до главного входа, чтобы не мочить и так изношенную обувь. Ламберт появился будто из тени: уже одетый, в портках на голое тело, незастегнутой рубахе и неведомо где раздобытых деревянных башмаках. 

Он с явным раздражением подал Геральту лохмотья, бывшие когда-то холщовой сорочкой на веревках, и намеренно стукнул в растянутое плечо. Геральт даже не поморщился, затягивая обрывки на поясе на манер юбки. Теперь можно было даже штаны не надевать. Ламберт же взял его за плечо и надавил, заставляя усесться на грубо сколоченную лавку. Он достал ту же мазь, но на этот раз его двжиения были скупыми и легкии, он не стремился причинить боль, лишь поскорее закончить с этой процедурой. Неожиданным для Геральта стало прикосновение пальцев к ожогу: Ламберт мягко, даже, наверное, ласково принялся водить грубыми пальцами по обгоревшей коже, втирая мазь. Геральт успел разомлеть от этих прикосновений и даже немного заснуть. В себя его привело похлопывание по плечу и резкое:

— Поднимай задницу, красавчик, нам еще плестись через весь замок к обеденному залу. Или ты планируешь остаться без ужина, чтобы всю ночь потом ворочаться с урчащим животом? 

Геральт поднялся с лавки, размял плечи и, прихватив одежду, двинулся к главному входу. Он дошел до собственной спальни, встретив по пути только не обратившего на него внимания Альберта и Катена, которому плевать было на разгуливающего голым по замку ученика. Койон приветствовал его улюлюканьем и расспросами, чего это они там чуть ли не до грызни дошли. Гаральт смолчал, только смущенно отвел глаза и принялся облачаться в чистое, обещая себе забежать к ученику Альберта и взять у него нитку и иголку, чтобы заштопать вещи. 

Ужин прошел как обычно: Катен травил байки и на пару с Эрастом пил вишневую наливку из Велена, мальчишки шумели, неаккуратно жевали, иногда плюясь друг в друга целыми кусками еды и вытирая жирные пальцы прямо об стол, лишь Весемир во главе стола был поразительно задумчив и невнимателен. Геральта как всегда не трогали, потому что знали, что он болтать не любит. А Ламберт вел себя почти как всегда: зубоскалил, громче всех кричал и поносил устои ведьмачьего ремесла, изредка бросая внимательные взгляды на своего невольного партнера и потирая стремительно заживающий укус, скрытый под высоким воротом. 

С тех пор они с Ламбертом установили некий нейтралитет, и больше никто из них не вспоминал о том бое и событиях в купальне. Правда, Ламберт перестал задирать его, только бои их оставались такими же яростными и страстными, и Ламберт продолжал игнорировать имя Геральта, называя его просто красавчик или каменная морда в особо плохие дни. Спустя много лет и зимовок, проведенных бок о бок, Геральт замирал каждый раз, стоило ему в толпе или на большаке заметить бритую темную голову и красную куртку, все также стегало его по нервам возбуждение при воспоминании о том разе. И единственным доказательством того, что Ламберт тоже помнил, была его привычка чесать шею, в месте, где уже давно не осталось укуса, когда они с Геральтом оставались наедине или сидели слишком близко. 

...Вот и сейчас, сидя от него через стол, Ламберт распалился из-за алкоголя, начал рассказ про свой последний крупный заказ, вновь неосознанно почесав укус. И это несмотря на присутствие Йен и Эскеля. Неужели этот жест настолько глубоко засел у него в подкорке. А если и так, то как глубоко там сидит сам Геральт? 


End file.
